


LIVING HELL - annie leonhart x female reader

by introvert_bisexual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/F, Girlfriend, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bisexual/pseuds/introvert_bisexual
Summary: - annie gets a smaller revenge on her girlfriend, for her stupid teasing.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & You, Annie Leonhart/Reader, Annie Leonhart/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	LIVING HELL - annie leonhart x female reader

**Author's Note:**

> \- lower case indeed !!  
> \- oh god, i'm embarrassing myself here...  
> \- please don't forget the fact english is my second language, meaning i am still learning and improving.  
> \- i'm also minor (fourteen), so don't expect something *amazing*, because i'm writing these mostly for fun and to help myself escape this boring-ass world.

"ANNIE~" y/n called out in a teasing tone, walking behind her blue-eyed girlfriend, while holding her own hands together behind her back. "are you begging me to pair up with you?" annie crossed her arms, her head slightly turning to her left side, so she could look at y/n. "pfft! me? begging?" y/n dramatically placed her hand on her chest, while loudly scoffing, making the short blonde roll her eyes and sigh. "whatever, let's just get into the training, y/n."

a big smirk appeared on y/n's face, as she stood right next to annie, her fingers gently brushing against annie's pale skin, as she tried to ignore her teasing h/c haired girlfriend, by just staring into nowhere, keeping emotionless expression as always. y/n placed both of her hands on each of annie's shoulder from behind, leaning towards annie's ear. "i know many other ways, how to have some fun." y/n's warm breath against annie's skin made her tense up a little, without showing it, but the e/c eyed girl already knew what effect she had on her girlfriend.

"but if you wanna fight, i guess we'll have to fight then." y/n suddenly walked in front of annie, shrugging and acting like nothing happend just a few seconds, getting into fighting position, with a small, innocent small on her face. y/n was the first one to charge at annie, dodging few of the blonde's punches and moves, the smirk appearing once again. y/n stared right into annie's fierce blue eyes, making annie do the mistake of getting distracted, right before earning a smaller punch into the stomach.

these training fights were never meant to really hurt anyone in any way, but y/n and annie didn't mind receiving few smaller punches, bruises and cuts, knowing they'll make it up to each other sooner or later. annie stumbled few steps back, crouching up a little bit, before looking up, seeing her girlfriend still wearing the same, stupid smirk. "you are so dead." annie held her fists up, earning a soft, throaty chuckle from the other girl.

"maybe i am, and maybe i am going to leave this living hell with the devil standing right in front of me." the girl with s/c skin teased, getting into her own fighting position, not knowing what is going to happen next.

-

it's been few hours since the training ended, which means few hours since y/n got her ass kicked by her own girlfriend, annie. looks like teasing the blonde girl the whole day wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. y/n stopped the running water, ending her quick, cold shower she took after the whole exhausting day, wrapping a towel around her wet body, before opening the shower curtains and walking in front of the sink, where the mirror was at.

while y/n was washing her dirty shirt in the sink, the shower being used suddenly stopped, few seconds before curtains opening could be heard, making y/n slightly raise her head, peaking into the mirror, the corners of her lips turning up, when she was who was the other, only person in the girls bathroom with her. two cold hands sneaked on y/n's shoulders, while she kept her head low, minding her businesses, while still washing her now not so dirty shirt. a smaller, gentle kiss on one of y/n's shoulder made her finally look up, making an eye contact with her girlfriend through the foggy mirror that was in front of them.

"um... sorry about this." annie rubbed the back of her neck, her gaze on y/n's shoulder, before looking away nervously. "what do you mean?" y/n furrowed her eyebrows, turning to her side, seeing at what the blonde girl was looking at just few seconds ago through the mirror. "oh." y/n's e/c eyes slightly widened, seeing a big, dark bruise forming on the back of her shoulder, realising it probably happend when annie used her fighting technique, making y/n harshly fall on her back.

y/n eyes left her own reflection in the fogged up mirror, turning around to look at annie, who was still nervously gazing at the bathroom floor. a small reassuring smile appeared on y/n's face, when she saw how her girlfriend reacted, softly sighing. "annie, hey." y/n gently grabbed annie by her chin, making her at y/n. "it's alright. it doesn't even hurt. i promise. " y/n quietly chuckled, trying to assure her rather upset girlfriend. annie's icy blue eyes kept shifting between y/n's e/c eyes and her soft lips, before y/n finally got the message looking at the bathroom door, making sure no one's about to walk in, in the next following seconds.

the second y/n's magnetic eyes left the bathroom door, annie didn't waste any more time and pressed her lips against y/n's, both of the girls melting into the kiss, that got more and more heated by every single second. y/n's back gently hit the sink, while both of her arms settled on annie's shoulders, while annie's hands were roughly holding y/n's body close, by her waist, leaving small finger marks, even through the towel, that was still wrapped around the girl's body.

"i deserved it after all." y/n muttered between heavy breaths, her and annie's face just few inches apart, feeling each other's warmth breaths on their skin as both of the girl's could feel their warm cheeks. "you did." annie pressed her forehead against y/n's, her luminescent blue eyes closed, both of the girls catching their own breaths.

\- ANNA


End file.
